Can't remember to forget you
by DrunkInLove88
Summary: Draco and Hermione don't realise that they are sharing their sorrows the way they are. There comes a time when: Hermione whisperes to herself, "I doubt I will hex you to another century ferret" Draco thinks, "I think i might kiss you for your blood muggleborn"
1. New Start! New Life!

A/N: Hey guys, it was my first attempt to jot down my imagination two years back. I hope I had made some sense out of my thoughts. I hate myself for abandoning my story back then but I got a job and was having a crazy time. Now that my life is a bit settled I am modifying my story line and it's my endeavor not to suck. Just let me know if I do and even if I don't ;)

PROLOGUE

The war was all about **good fighting against the evil** and now when it's over nothing seems at place. Each one in the magical world has lost someone they had loved.

Fighting was easy, but to live with the scars of the war throughout his life seemed like trying to breathe under water…no matter how hard you try to hold your breath; at some point you have to let go. It was the same for Draco. He knew that his father will not change. Draco had tried so hard to follow his footsteps but now he is well aware that it will not do any good to him. He left him post war knowing that his father will never accept his choice of life and that he will always push Draco to be like him….proud, cruel, selfish and stone-hearted. He loved his mother a lot but he could not force her to choose. He found it easy to leave.

Hermione has suffered loss too…her parents, friends and now she was afraid that she might lose her best friend. The kiss with Ron was just momentarily and she hoped that things will not get weird with him. Harry was busy with Ginny and Ron with his family.

Hearts filled with misery and emptiness; Draco and Hermione did something that surprised even them.

-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1: New Start! New Life!

After the war ended, it was for the first time that all the students of Hogwarts were assembled in the Great Hall. There was pin drop silence among the students and everyone's eyes were set on the new in charge of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, who was talking about the never ending journey of Hogwarts.

Every heart was filled with happiness and joy for they did not fear anybody now, but there were two young hearts which were still dented. Loneliness and pain were all they could feel. Not even a single word that was being said in that hall could be heard by them. Suddenly the background became noisy and irritating to their ears; while they were drowning in the river of their thoughts, they were pulled back by an extra loud announcement; Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor…!

'I am sorry Professor. This will not happen again!' _They both said in unison._

The backdrop felt silent as if Voldemort had again come back from the dead.

"I know that very well Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. This is your last year in Hogwarts and it is the first and the last time that you have been announced the Head Boy and the Head Girl. This will definitely not happen again. Now, with your permission as well as attention, can we start the feast?" said professor McGonagall patiently.

Both the embarrassed Heads sat down in a blink. While other students were busy stuffing themselves, Harry and Ginny congratulated Hermione. Ron's mouth was already overloaded with Turkey so he gestured with two thumbs-up and a turkey grin. After the feast ended, Ron hugged Hermione tightly and congratulated her saying, "I knew beforehand that you will be our Head Girl. I am so proud of you 'mione."

As the words sunk in, Hermione stiffened in Ron's arm. With a nonplussed look Ron faced her with questioning expressions but before he could say anything their awkward silence was broken by Neville, Dean and Seamus. Loads of congratulations and best wishes for the year to come were given to Hermione by all three.

Neville's warm and friendly smile comforted Hermione a little. She suddenly realized how difficult it might have been for Neville to bear the loss of his parents at such a small age. She has always liked Neville. She felt sad for his loss but today was different; she could completely empathize with him.

While everybody was being directed towards their room, Draco Malfoy was being man-handled.

Thanks a lot. Ok fine, now will you please stop it? You are all over me. Just shut up. You just stepped on my foot. Enough of these hugs. Yes even I am happy to be elected as the Head Boy, for Merlin's sake Blaise stop kissing my hand. You are worse than that Pansy Parkinson.

Draco was so not interested in being congratulated by anyone, though he was happy about his new post. It was far better than being pinky Umbridge's pet.

He hated his father for being so ruthless. He loved his mother but he did not want her to choose so he left his home forever.

This time he knew that he was not chosen because of his father but because he had earned the position of the head boy. This year his only focus will be to prove that he was worth it. He had always lived under the shadow of his father which he used to enjoy as a kid. But now he was no more a kid and no more under his father and its effect could be easily seen and felt by him.

Few Slytherins did not even seem to notice Draco let alone remain his friend. But he was happy to see that he still had his best friend Blaise Zabini by his side, no matter how creepy he was acting.

Draco was about to hit Blaise when his eyes landed on professor McGonagall. He realized that she was looking for him as he saw Gryffindor's popular brainy, Hermione Granger standing right next to her. He quickly threw his best friend away and adjusted his robes. He did not want his first impression to be of a loony.

"I was looking for you only Mr. Malfoy", said the professor impatiently. As you know that you and Miss Granger have been chosen as the heads of Hogwarts this year, so along with the post you have also earned some privileges. One of them is your room in which you will be residing for the whole year.

Listening to this both Draco and Hermione smiled as they also wanted to keep some distance from the crowd. After walking for five minutes they halted in front of a huge painting with a couple having tea together.

"Sweet lemon", as soon as Professor McGonagall spoke these words the painting swung open revealing the entrance to a huge room. She also announced that both the heads will share a common bathroom. When she got no reply from both the heads, she impatiently said, "Your luggage is in your respective rooms; Miss Granger, yours in the left and Mr. Malfoy, yours on the right. For now you can relax; I will see you both tomorrow at 10 am in my office", saying this she left the room.

Draco and Hermione were in the living area. Every wall and every corner of the room was extravagant. There were photographs of both of them on one wall displaying their past years in Hogwarts and the fire place was lit which was enhancing the beauty of the room.

Both the teenagers moved towards their room without saying a single word. It seemed that for each of them the other one did not exist.

Hermione was spell bound to see her room. The room was nothing like the ones in Gryffindor tower. The bed seemed to be for a family of four, in a corner laid her favorite piece of furniture; a study table. The wall opposite to her bed was covered with a tent sized curtain. With a jerk she removed the curtain to reveal what was behind it and to her surprise she found a wall sized mirror. It gave the room a royal look. She was completely amazed to find a walk-in closet which was not of much use in Hogwarts as she had to pull her robes on all the time. She then moved towards the windows and was mesmerized to see the view. She could see the lake right in front of her eyes.

Draco's room was exactly the same but it did not amaze him as he was used to this kind of luxury. He had never been happier at Hogwarts. The best thing for him was that, the luxury provided to him had nothing to do with his dad or anybody else.

Both Hermione and Draco slept soundly that night; leaving the pain and loneliness for the next day. Both had a smile on their faces, completely unaware that the next morning will start with a BANG!

A/N: I know I know. There's not much in this chapter. All I am asking for is patience…and some reviews ;)

The coming chapters will blow your mind.

R&R

Love

Aki


	2. BANG! BANG!

A/N: **TheJesusFreak777** thanks for my first review. I hope you like my coming chapters too.

For all the Dramione lovers out there; help me in writing a great story. Review!

Chapter 2: BANG! BANG!

It was around 7 am when Draco looked at his watch and realized that he can't sleep anymore. He sat on the bed with his back resting on the cushions. He had removed the curtains from the mirror wall the last night, so now he could see his red swollen eyes and unhappy self. He covered his bare chest with a white shirt leaving it unbuttoned and decided to spend some time by the window. The lake looked fresh and untouched; the silence of the view was disturbed by the singing of a bird far away, though it added to the beauty of the scene. Draco closed his eyes and inhaled deeply till his lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. He did not wish to open his eyes because he knew that they will reveal his pain in the form of tears.

He imagined his mother's face which caused him pain as well as comforted him and then he whispered, "I am sorry mom; I love you but I cannot be selfish to make you choose. One day I will make you proud." With that he promised himself that he will never be sad again and opened his eyes to see the same view smiling at him.

At 8:30 am he decided to take a hot water bath. As the bathroom was common for both the Heads, it connected his and Hermione's room. The bathroom was enormous and was fully furnished. Draco took his towel and went to take a shower.

In the room next to the bathroom was Hermione, still in her dream world. With a right turn she suddenly fell on the floor and gave out a scream. It took a minute for her to realize where she was. Her eyes shifted towards the clock and she gasped. It was already 9 am and she had to meet professor McGonagall at 10am.

She quickly grabbed her towel and shampoo and darted towards the bathroom. She opened the door with full force and entered the common place of the bathroom. While she was running, she turned her head to the right side; the mirror on the wall showed her how messy she looked. And then there was BANG…!

Ouch!

As Hermione opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by mist. Her confused head straightened when she realized that she was on the floor of the bathroom.

As she focused, she saw an angelic figure appear from the mist with one hand on his face and the other grabbing a towel at the waist. Was she still dreaming; why was her head hurting; where did the mist come from; she was calculating the possibilities when…

"What the hell Granger. Are you insane or just too desperate..!" shouted Draco irritably.

Hermione gasped with a horrified expression on her face when she realized whose voice it was and what had happened.

"D-D-Dra-co, is that you?" stammered Hermione.

"No Granger; I am an angel who has fallen on earth just for you." scowled Draco.

"Oh, I am extremely sorry. I woke up late. I was just rushing towards the shower when suddenly this mist came out of nowhere and I slipped", explained Hermione innocently.

"Firstly, I am least concerned about you waking up late. Secondly, this is not mist. I just got of a shower because of which there is steam everywhere and thirdly, you did not slip, you crashed into me and we fell. Granger, have you completely lost it.", snapped Draco impatiently.

Hermione was trying to find words to explain herself when her eyes found Draco's hand which was holding the towel right down his waist. Her eyes then started rising to explore the beauty in front of her. It was like she was looking at an angel. Her eyes then found his bare chest and then her eyes reached the angelic face who was staring at her with a confused expression.

"Granger, did I hit you very hard. _If you know what I mean._" said Draco amusedly.

"Hmmm…w-what…are you out of your mind Malfoy?" said Hermione, trying to sound normal.

"No, I am not but I think you are Granger. Now get out of my way and dare not touch me again." Saying this, Draco stormed to his room to get dressed.

Hermione stared behind him with an expression of confusion and hatred and then rushed to take a shower. After a comforting bath she got into her new robes. She looked into the mirror once again and said, "I love you mom and dad. I promise that I will never be sad, just as you wanted."

As the clock in professor McGonagall's office displayed 10 am, Hermione knocked on her door and then peeked inside to find that Draco was already standing in front of professor's desk. "May I come in professor?" asked Hermione hurriedly.

"Yes Miss Granger", said the professor and the new Hogwarts Head.

Hermione could not control her blush when a look at Draco reminded her of the incident in the bathroom. "Good morning professor. I am really sorry that I am late. Actually I…."

"It's fine Miss Granger; you are right on time." said professor McGonagall interrupting her.

Hermione had reached the spot next to Draco when professor McGonagall started, "I hope you both have adjusted in your new dorm".

"Yes professor. The place is very comfortable. Thanks a lot." replied Hermione smilingly.

"Yes professor", said Draco with a curt nod.

"Good. I will explain you your duties in the evening but for starters I have some important rules for you. I hope that you both will cooperate." Looking at the serious expression on professor's face both Draco and Hermione first looked at each other and then again at the professor confusedly.

She continued ignoring them. "It's because you are different and more capable than the rest that you have earned the title of the head boy and the head girl. Along with this, you have also earned lots of responsibilities. Looking at your past records, you both don't seem to get along that well. Now my concern is the welfare of the students and this school, no matter what your personal issues are.

"There is no such problem professor. Everything was in the past" said Draco quickly as he did not want the professor to doubt him for anything. Listening to this Hermione also said immediately, "He is right professor. We don't have issues anymore".

Professor McGonagall smiled at their words. "Miss Granger, I have known you and Mr. Malfoy since you were eleven and if I am not wrong, you both have hated each other since the first day of the school or shall I say even before you stepped in this school"

Draco and Hermione had no answer to this. They knew that they cannot fool the lady sitting in front of them so they stared at their feet.

After few seconds Professor McGonagall asked them, "Do you both promise me that you will never let your personal issues affect your duty and the welfare of the school and the students no matter what?"

"Yes professor, we promise you." _both said in unison_

"Good, now for a start both of you shake hands so that I can believe you."

Draco and Hermione were shocked and confused at the same time. They looked at the professor with the expressions saying. "_Please tell me that you are kidding_".

When the professor did not show any signs of a joke being cracked, they both raised their hands for a handshake. As soon as Hermione's nervous hand met Draco's stiff hand, she was reminded of their conversion earlier that morning; "_get out of my way and dare not touch me again"._

The handshake lasted for two seconds and before the third second could even start both of them withdrew their hand to their sides.

Ending the meeting and the tension built between the two heads professor continued, "Good for now. I have some special task for both of you about which I will inform you tomorrow. You may leave now and head towards the Great Hall for breakfast".

These words of professor McGonagall left both of them confused and worried.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. New ideas and suggestions are happily welcomed.

R&R

Aki


	3. You were not naked!

A/N: I would really appreciate some help in the form of review guys. Anyways, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 3: You were not naked!

Hermione avoided eye contact with Draco and Draco was least bothered about any of this stuff. He was busy dodging Blaise Zabini's rapid fire.

Blaise: "Was she naked?"

Draco: "No Blaise."

Blaise: "What was she wearing?"

Draco: "I don't know Blaise."

Blaise: "You guys must have touched each other in some way. How did it feel?"

Draco: "It was painful."

Blaise: "For how long were your bodies in contact?"

Blaise was now getting on Draco's nerves. "FYI, it was an accident that lasted for a micro second you moron. For god's sake Blaise; she is the Gryffindor's bookworm; gross granger. Now stop bothering me."

"Draco, my friend; are you sure you did not see her naked?"

"For heaven's sake Blaise; what is wrong with you? I have told you everything; now stop making my life a living hell. And for the last time; NO, she was not naked and I thank the good lord for that. Now spare my life."

Before Blaise could even think of asking another question, a furious Hermione appeared in view.

She shouted with fierceness, "Draco Malfoy, you are so dead!"

Draco did not want to get involved in anything which could lead him to McGonagall's office like this or in detention. He stood up with a jerk and blurted out, "This is not my fault Granger. I told him so many times that you were not naked".

As soon as the words came out of Draco's mouth the view in the room froze.

Draco: Frozen where he stood with both his hands on his mouth wearing an expression of a bride, who just before her wedding realizes that she is oversized for her wedding dress.

Hermione: A finger pointing towards Draco with an expression of both anger and silliness on her face; Frozen like dead.

Blaise: The only person sitting; shock and amusement running all over his face.

SILENCE fell in the room for an immeasurable amount of time.

"I was talking about you forgetting about our meeting with Professor McGonagall" said Hermione furiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…No…you uncultured ferret…what…I mean….how dare you…it's just…you git…I was just…LOL …shut up…carry on…get lost…this is fun…jerk…" all said in union.

In her office Professor McGonagall was having second thoughts about her decisions which do not happen very often. "They should have been here an hour ago? What is taking so long? It was a big mistake. I should have realized before that this decision will make things worse"

_Knock knock_

"Professor, may we come in?" asked Draco worriedly.

"Off course, you both are always welcomed in my office irrespective of the time" said professor angrily.

"I am sorry professor, it was not intentional. Actually we lost…"

"What Mr. Malfoy; what did you lose? Did you lose your way in Hogwarts after six long years?"

Both the embarrassed students once again started looking at their shoes as if they were something too charming to ignore.

"This is the last time that I am sparing you both for your carelessness. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger; you very well know what this school has gone through. I want to make this year the happiest for the students but that is only possible if you both work as one. Do you understand that?" Professor was too angry.

"Y...Yes professor; we understand" said Hermione embarrassingly. She was amongst McGonagall's favorite students and she very well knew what punctuality meant to the lady. She was cursing Draco for spoiling professor's mood. _"Bloody ferret. Who chose him the head boy?"_

"Do you understand Mr. Malfoy?" asked professor pointedly.

"Yes professor". Draco was calm and composed because he knew that this was first and the last time that he was getting scolding for being late. He knew that he will not let this happen again.

Professor was not ready to let go of them so easily. "Why did I even think that you both can do what others cannot? Or shall I say that you both did not do anything wrong; you just did what you always do when put together for a task. You screw it." Temperature in the room was rising.

"Professor, from today onwards the head boy and the head girl are the same person for Hogwarts. I promise you that we will not leave any stone unturned. You can rely on us for anything and everything" said Draco confidently.

Hermione was gaping at Draco with shock running all over her face.

"What do you have to say about this Miss Granger?"

Hermione realized that she was still staring at Draco. "I...I promise you the same professor", said Hermione with a nervous smile. She was too shocked to say anything else. She was calculating the chances of _Imperium_ on Draco.

_Moods shifted and the atmosphere of the room changed._

Not that my doubts on you are clear but I need to discuss about something very important with you both. Let's just say that Hogwarts needs something **fun**.

Draco and Hermione had to take a break and realize that the last word has actually come out of professor McGonagall's mouth. Today was unusual; professor McGonagall was smiling as if she was about to play a prank on the two. "This year will be different for everyone. Along with the studies, some other things will also be given importance."

Draco and Hermione were totally clueless about where this conversation was going.

Without expecting any of the heads to say anything she continued calmly, "I have already explained your duties to you in detail. Along with that you will also have to work on other things. Within a month, you both have to organize a Halloween Party in Hogwarts".

_{Like I mentioned before; today was unusual.}_

"WHAT!" As usual they said together.

"You heard me".

"Professor, you are asking us to organize a Halloween party in Hogwarts." Hermione spoke out loud as if to assure herself that she had heard right.

Draco was still confused so he found it better not to speak.

"I am glad that you are shocked about the party and not about you both organizing the party together Miss Granger", Professor was smiling amusedly. Today was really unusual.

"A Halloween Party" said Hermione still unsure of what she had heard.

"Yes Miss Granger; is there any problem?" Professor was enjoying herself. She was well aware that it will be the test for the two. In order to organize the party both of them will have to work together as one and that will be more challenging than the task ahead.

"No, no problem professor. Do we have any problem Draco?" said Hermione looking at him for support.

"Not at all" Draco broke his silence though his mind was not silent at all.

"Good. I expected this only. I will inform you about the date and venue of the party after the final discussion with the other teachers of the school. You both can go now and get some sleep."

Draco and Hermione wished the professor and left her office. Hermione was walking behind Draco while they were heading towards their dorm.

"Did you hear the whole conversation clearly?" asked Draco slowing his pace.

Hermione was thoroughly confused. "Yes, I did".

Draco continued, "Then why are you confused?"

Maintaining her slow pace Hermione replied, "Because I never thought that things like this will ever be said in Hogwarts."

"I know. People find such topics interesting, though I don't" Draco was nervous and had a frown on his face.

"Even I am interested in such topics, especially when I am an important part of it." Hermione said confidently.

_Unaware that they were actually having a non-violent conversation, they continued:-_

Coming to a halt in front of the portrait of their dorm Draco shockingly said, "Seriously"

"Of course, it is human nature. Even you are an important part of this; are you not happy?"

"Hermione, I don't understand. At first you were so mad at me and now all of a sudden you are enjoying being in frame. I never thought that you will be such kind of a girl" said Draco innocently.

"Angry? When was I angry? I was just shocked. Like I said, I never thought that things like this will ever be said in Hogwarts. I know that I acted like a lunatic. Big deal" Hermione said calmly.

Draco looked at her with a confused expression. "Granger, what are you actually talking about? Please tell me that it is about the _'no, you were not_ _naked'_ incident".

And that was it. The surprisingly lovely, friendly, calm and once in a lifetime conversation ended with a slam of the door on Draco's face. The couple in the portrait had their tea spilled all over the place.

Draco's day ended on a funny and a bit confused note and Hermione's on a high tempered one.

A/N: My job is over; now your starts. Liked it? Please let me know. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Who will be my partner?

A/N: I am really sorry that I forgot to mention it before. I am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Who will be my partner?

"Oh, how I am in love with this moment. I feel so warm; not just from outside but within. Are you also feeling the same Harry?" asked Ginny softly.

"I always feel the same whenever I am with you, Gin" replied Harry lovingly.

While the other students of Hogwarts were in love with their bed; Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor tower's common room. It had been a while since they had spent some time alone with no one to disturb them; especially Ron.

"Something seems to bother you Mr. Potter. May I know what it is?" asked Ginny playfully. She did not want Harry to be upset again. He had already been through hell which was enough for a lifetime.

Harry forced a smile and tried to seem less stressed. "It is just that the war is over and still everything is not fine, there are still some problems and I don't know what to do about them".

Ginny slid her hand under Harry's and rested her head on his shoulder. Maintaining the softness in her tone, Ginny asked him about his problems as she did not have any clue what he was talking about.

A few lines crossed Harry's forehead and then he continued, "I don't know where to begin. Ron and Hermione kissed during war and now Ron is hoping that they will get into a relationship soon, while Hermione clearly is not showing any such signs. I hope that they will deal with it maturely. Hermione has already lost so much. I don't want her to get hurt in any way now, and then she is stuck with that git, Malfoy. If he troubles her or insults her even in the tiniest way, I will rip him apart."

The red head smiled and gave Harry a knowing look. "We all know Malfoy very well; he is full of pride and disgust. I swear I will hex him if he even thinks of hurting Hermione; though I am pretty sure that she will not hesitate in throwing another punch on his face _(Harry chuckles)_. And about her kiss with Ron; she told me that it was just momentarily. She feels the same about him like she feels about you; her best friend; nothing more than that. I hope that my brother will not behave like a jerk in this matter."

Harry smiled at how the problems did not seem that big to him after he shared it with Ginny. He placed his hands on her waist and took her by surprise. He then kissed her smoothly on her lips making her heart flutter.

Students were having breakfast in the great hall when the owls started to deliver mails. Mrs. Weasley had sent lots of home-made sweets for the group. Ron was about to offer Hermione a piece of his chocolate when Ginny handed Hermione her bar, "to the head girl and my best friend who will never give me detention". Everybody at the table started laughing. Hermione thanked Ginny with a secret smile for saving her day.

Looking at the owls, Draco was reminded of his mother who used to send him boxes full of delicious cakes, chocolates and other tasty stuff. He was concentrating hard on his plate from which he did not feel like eating anything. An owl came flying towards him and for a split second he thought that his mother might have sent something for him, instead that owl landed next to him where Blaise was feeding himself.

"Hey, it must be from my mom. I bet she has sent my favorite chocolate truffle cake with lots of cherries on top" said Blaise excitedly.

Draco's heart suddenly felt a chill. He was about to leave his seat when Blaise started, "Draco look; it is for both of us".

Draco looked at the cake with sadness. "I am full; won't be able to eat anymore."

In an instant Blaise understood what the problem was. Trying not to upset Draco more, he put his arm around his shoulder casually. "Are you my best friend or not? Do you want to see Nargles feeding on me?"

Draco gave him a tired look. He was beginning to lose it when Blaise interrupted, "See it is written here; share it with Draco or I will feed you to Nargles." At last Draco smiled and punched his friend on the shoulder, but he still had his mother's image in his mind.

The day might have been dull and boring if they dint have Potions on their time table. Professor Slughorn announced that from today onwards, till the end of the year; everyone will work with the same partners in his class. Hermione was praying under her breath not to be chosen with Ron (_oh God, please be it anyone but not Ron_). If she wasn't the head girl, she could have blasted the list in Slughorn's hand. Draco wanted to perform well so he was wishing for someone sensible to be his partner. It seemed that Harry and Ron already knew that they were going to be together.

List of everybody's wish for a partner:

Draco - anyone with some brains (_Harry performed excellent last year. But no; anybody except him_)

Harry - it has to be Ron

Ron – It will be Harry but wished it was Hermione

Hermione – be it anyone except Ron, please god.

Neville – only Hermione can save me.

Dean – I wish Hermione will be my partner. Maybe we could start dating.

Seamus – Either Harry or Hermione

Blaise – My best buddy Draco. Or maybe someone beautiful.

Pansy – it has to be my love, Draco. I will get many chances to snog him. We can make a love potion together and find out the result of consuming it later.

10. Parvati – I wish it is Harry. He can't dance but he is the master in potion making.

The first pair announced was Dean and Seamus (_no excitement here_).Professor Slughorn next announced, "Draco Malfoy is paired with Hermione granger". The shock blew almost everyone in the class. Their face looked like a blank page.

Pansy shrieked, "No, my Draco cannot be the mud blood's partner" and in the next moment, she was on the floor. Everyone's eyes darted to the place where the hex came from; classroom's entrance. A furious Ginny Weasley was standing at the door with her wand in her hand. She then screamed at Pansy's hexed body, "How dare you insult my best friend like that?" The atmosphere got more tensed and then professor Slughorn spoke excitedly, "Dear, you cannot get better."

Every single eye was now fixed on Slughorn and when he realized it he added to his words, "but from next time, try to limit your practice to your DADA class".

Ginny flew away with a serious expression on her face.

Draco and Hermione were chosen as partners and they thought that they were the unluckiest in the class but they were wrong.

Next pair is Pansy Parkinson and Neville Longbottom". _So now you can make out who was the unluckiest._

List of pairs:

Draco – Hermione

Harry – Blaise

Ron – Parvati Patil

Neville – Pansy Parkinson

Dean – Seamus

_(And so on)_

Before the dinner began, professor McGonagall announced that the Halloween Party will be on 31st of October. Everyone was cheering and planning about their costumes while eating. A rush of excitement was running through everybody including the professors.

"You both have exactly 29 days for the preparation. It is better if you get started right now; in case you need any kind of help, you know which door to knock" said professor McGonagall instructively.

"Yes professor". Hermione was full of enthusiasm.

"Professor, the drinks…" Draco was cut off.

"Yes, about them Mr. Malfoy; I am leaving you the in charge of the drinks (_Draco smiles_). If I find even one glass of any drink spiked, then I will ensure that you wear a Cinderella gown to your classes daily, for the rest of the year" said professor with a fake smile.

(_Draco's smile vanished_) "But professor….." Draco was cut off again. "Don't worry Mr. Malfoy; you will have a different dress to wear every day. Miss Granger will take care of that" she said humorously.

Hermione chuckled and Draco threw her way a deadly look.

It seemed like Draco was going to have a hard time keeping the Cinderella gown away from him ;)

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter


	5. Is it a date?

**A/N: Ouch..No Reviews **

**I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of this.**

Chapter 5: Is it a date?

Party fever could be felt at every corner of Hogwarts be it dorms, classrooms, Great hall or Quidditch field. Wild ideas were running in every mind as it was for the first time in the history of Hogwarts that a Halloween party was going to take place.

_*After 10 days*_

"So how is your preparation going on?" asked professor McGonagall excitedly.

"Very well professor; everything is well planned. There is nothing to worry about" replied Hermione nervously.

"Where is Mr. Malfoy? I hope you both are cooperating with each other. For the first time in the history of Hogwarts a Halloween party is going to take place. Every eye will be on you both so don't embarrass yourself". Professor McGonagall was seriously concerned about the two heads working together.

Hermione was looking everywhere but at the professor as she did not have any clue about the whereabouts of the head boy. After the _'No, you were not naked'_ incident she had hardly seen Draco.

She blurted, "We are indeed cooperating with each other. Draco is busy with something important related to the event".

To this, the professor smiled a satisfying smile. "That is good. You may go and help him with the arrangements."

Hermione darted out of the room without giving the professor another glance.

"Where is that dumb pig? I haven't seen him for days now. Is he even alive! I just can't believe that I got stuck with that git. He must be busy snogging that puke; Pansy Parkinson." Thought Hermione while rushing to her next class.

_*After 10 more days*_

Draco was rushing towards his dorm when he was suddenly stopped by the Hogwarts head. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy. I hope you were running to take care of something related to the Halloween party. May I know how much you are over with till now?" asked professor McGonagall curiously.

Draco was panting; still he managed to get some words out of his mouth, "professor…everything is…going on…perfectly…well. You will be…proud of us."

"And what about Miss Granger; I hope you both understand your duties well."

Draco blurted, "Hermione and I are...making a good team. We work…together all day; after all, we are the…responsible ones."

"Good to hear that. I thought this day will never come. Anyways, carry on with your work" saying this professor McGonagall left the area.

Draco stood there helpless and thought, "Where is that queen of filth? Must be busy with her loser gang. What a psycho she is; if it were some kind of an exam and not a party, then she would have finished all the preparations a month ago. I swear I will make her pay for this".

_*Next day*_

"Today we will make Love potion in the class" said professor Slughorn excitedly

"I hope that by now you all know the ingredients used in making a love potion? Get your cauldrons ready on the table in front of you and then…" Professor Slughorn was interrupted by a knock on the classroom's door.

"Professor, can I borrow Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger for the rest of your class. They will join you after dinner to cover up this class if that is fine with you" said Professor McGonagall with no expressions on her face.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with such expressions as if it was Voldemort, asking for them.

"Of course, professor McGonagall" said Slughorn with a wide grin. He knew very well what her concern was about.

Ignoring him, McGonagall looked at the frightened duo and gestured them to follow her.

"We are so dead. She will roast us and serve for dinner today" muttered Draco unintentionally to Hermione.

Hermione; disabled of saying anything, followed him and marched out of the class. Harry got tensed and looked at Ron who was himself worried.

Professor McGonagall closed her office's door behind Draco and Hermione and sat on her chair without saying a single word. The tension in the atmosphere rose and Draco and Hermione could feel their stomach getting clenched.

"In the past few days I did not get much time to speak to you about the coming event. So, how is everything going on?" asked the professor smilingly as she was happy to finally get hold of the two.

Both the students stared at her as if they were asked to strip.

Looking at the baffled expressions of Draco and Hermione professor asked confusedly, "Is there anything wrong?"

"N…No professor; there is nothing wrong. Actually…we wanted it to be…a surprise. You know…it is for the first time in the history of Hogwarts that such a party is going to take place so we wanted it to be…a…umm…surprise for everybody…including…you" stammered Draco.

"Is it so, Miss Granger?" McGonagall's cat eyes shot at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco who was gesturing her to support him. "Y…yes professor. We want to show you how good we both can be together; right Draco?" Hermione was forcing a smile.

"Well, that is interesting. It means I will have to wait for eight more days" said McGonagall with an odd expression on her face.

"Just eight days!" both the heads said in unison (_like always_)

Professor now was alert and suspicious about the whole thing. "Why; is anything wrong or have you forgotten which day the party is?"

Hermione blurted, "N...no professor; it is just that we…umm…we…"

"We have not yet decided the color of the backdrop that we are planning to put on the wall of the stage" continued Draco clearly short of words and excuses.

Professor McGonagall eyed them for a minute and then said sternly, "You both can now continue with your potion class."

Hermione almost turned around to walk out of the door when Draco suddenly asked, "professor can we utilize this time for deciding the color of the backdrop, as the class will be half way through now".

Professor kept eyeing them before replying, "Don't forget to stop by professor Slughorn's office before going to your rooms"

"Yes professor" saying this, Draco and Hermione quickly vanished from the room.

"It is time for some serious talk Granger. Enough of your ignorance; just talk to me" shouted Draco on top of his voice.

Hermione replied burning her throat, "For Merlin's sake Malfoy; I am in the shower. Just shut up and get lost or I will put you in a Cinderella gown right now"

By now Draco was completely frustrated by the whole situation. "How dare you Granger. Just shut the damn shower off and talk to me face to face."

"Get the hell out of here Malfoy or I'll hex you at such places that you will never be able to walk straight"

"You crazy woman; professor McGonagall will roast us and hang us as the decoration for the Halloween party if we will not think of something right now."

"Give me five minutes you jerk and I'll roast you myself."

The conversation was as heated as the temperature in Hermione's shower. Draco shouted louder this time, "Get the hell out of that shower you dirt. Are you bathing after a month or…"

_And then it was magical…_

Surrounded by mist (_steam_) all around was a girl in a white towel; tip toeing towards him. Everything was happening in slow motion for Draco. He was trying to make sense out of it when…BANG!

"Ouch…what the hell happened?" Draco murmured dreamily.

"A git like you happened; what could be worse?" Hermione shouted right at Draco's face and then she walked past him.

Draco was looking at the unnatural beauty that was walking away from him. He could see her hips moving up and down from outside the tightly wrapped towel. He did not realize that his eyes were still fixed on Hermione's back.

Hermione turned with grace and said in a serious tone, "Meet me in the common room after half an hour".

And Draco unintentionally whispered, "Is it a date?"

**A/N: Hello friends. So how was the chapter? I hope not boring like the last one. Please tell me honestly about how the story is going so far. Please REVIEW.**


	6. The world just got upside down!

**A/N: Is my story that bad. No reviews again **

**Anyways, I am not J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 6: The world just got upside down!

Draco was waiting for Hermione in the living room when he heard a door being shut behind him. He turned to find out that Hermione has finally come to meet him.

As she entered, Draco stood up, showing his manners which Hermione couldn't digest and asked threateningly, "What is up with you today? Trust me Malfoy; I will not tolerate any nuisance now."

"Hermi…..i mean Granger; just give it a rest. I am here to talk about the upcoming party which we both are supposed to organize. Till now, we haven't even decided the basics" said Draco with seriousness on his face.

Hermione nodded in understanding and said, "I am sorry about the slap; but you were freaking me out."

Shocked Draco said with a weird expression, "What slap?"

Hermione's temper started rising again. "Wasn't one slap enough for you Malfoy"

"What…but when…what are you talking about Hermione" asked Draco innocently as he was completely clueless about what happened half an hour ago.

This time Hermione could not resist screaming, "When I stepped out of the shower and…just a minute; _(her volume fell)_did you just call me Hermione?"

"What…when…why would I call you that…GRANGER"

"I heard you Draco, so don't lie to me"

Draco was trying to sound nonchalant. "You have gone nuts Granger. I think you need to…wait a minute…now you also called me Draco; didn't you"

"It means you agree that you called me by my name; MALFOY" spat Hermione

"Yeah; whatever; Now can we move to the topic BOOKWORM"

Hermione threw his way a deadly look. "Sure git."

(_knock knock_)

Draco and Hermione jerked and their eyes darted at the door. They both looked at each other and then walked towards the door as if expecting some ghost on the other side.

Draco opened the door and found professor McGonagall standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Good morning…professor" said Draco, still not able to make sense of the scene.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I hope I did not interrupt anything?"

"Not at all professor, but is anything wrong professor…I mean you could have called us to your office" said Hermione anxiously. She wished that the professor had not heard their bickering.

"First of all, may I come inside?" asked professor patiently.

Draco jerked back to make way for the lady and replied instantly, "Of course professor"

He stole a glance at Hermione behind professors back for some clue but she herself was confused.

"I just came to inform you that as only one week is left for the Halloween party; I am relieving you from your classes. Now you can easily concentrate on the preparations for the party" said professor McGonagall maintaining her composure.

Both Hermione and Draco stared at her face. When they suddenly realized what was said; they smiled at each other uncontrollably in excitement.

"I may leave now" said the professor and while walking towards the door she continued, "By the way, how do you like your residence this year?"

Filled with excitement, Draco blabbered, "It is awesome professor. I love it"

Hermione was shocked at this reaction of Draco but the professor just smiled.

"And what about you Miss Granger?"

"Umm…me…professor, I like the room a lot; specially the bathroom. It is wide and comfortable and I also love the walk-in-closet." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Just like any other girl" said professor smilingly. Hermione blushed a little and the professor left the room.

"So, you love the bathroom; because it is wide and comfortable. Are you sure?" Draco relaxed on the couch wearing the famous smirk and teased Hermione.

"I think, today you haven't taken your pills Malfoy"

"It happens GRANGER; I know I am too hot to resist" Draco fired

This time Hermione raised her eyebrow and Draco raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine Granger; I was just kidding. Anyways, you are not my type, so don't worry (_Draco grinned_)"

Seeing Hermione walking towards her room Draco stood up and started pleading, "Hey don't leave. I was just joking; trust me Granger. I promise that I will…" and Hermione was out of his sight.

After half a minute, Hermione appeared in the living room again with a quill and a parchment in her hand. Draco was still standing where she had left him with confused expressions.

"You were saying something Malfoy?" questioned Hermione while sitting in front of him.

"Hmm…I was…umm…I promise…I mean I was talking about the party" said Draco defensively.

Hermione laughed and gestured him to sit down. Draco felt like a jerk and sat down in slow motion; cautious of being caught off guard again.

"Ok, time for some serious talk now. What should be the theme of the party" said Hermione in a complete flat tone.

Draco answered doubtfully, "Actually I was thinking that the strength of the students is too much to fit in a single theme. I mean forget the theme and just organize the damn party. As such we don't have much time to think about any particular thing"

Hermione sighed and thought for a moment. "Hmm…you are right. But we will have to do something different and interesting. I think we can distribute pamphlets for the party; it will make everything more exciting. We can put a unique/best costume prize and we can also do the same for the professors. The music should be rocking and decoration needs to be all 'pumpkin'. What do you think about giving return gifts? Why are you looking at me like this…what happened to you now; why are you not saying anything; Draco this is not the time to behave like a git. Speak up"

Trying to control his laugh Draco said sweetly, "Hermione; breathe. You know how to do it; inhale and then exhale; inhale…exhale"

Hermione's face was flushed; she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it as words did not come out. Draco could no more control himself and started laughing. His hands were around his stomach and he was on the floor.

Hermione was still sitting there with no words to say. Draco looked at her and immediately stopped before he could throw another laughing fit. He sat back on the couch and placed his index finger on his lips like an innocent kid.

"What do you think would have happened" Ron whispered.

"I don't know. Do you think we should ask professor about it" said Harry in a low voice.

"No, I think we should directly talk to Hermione. Let's do it after this class gets over" suggested Ron

"Fine, where is her room?"

"I don't know Harry" replied Ron impatiently.

Harry was filled with doubt as well as concern. "She was speaking about a painting with a couple drinking tea in it"

"Let's try that way; the area seems deserted, like she mentioned" Ron said, pointing towards the farthest end.

Harry nodded and followed him. After a minute they found what they were looking for.

"Is this the painting she was talking about" asked Ron, halting suddenly.

"Seems like; anyway, what is the password" Harry was trying to keep his voice down.

"Password; 'welcome Ron and Harry'; this is the password" said Ron angrily. He wanted to know what was going on as soon as possible.

"What is wrong with you Ron; just keep your voice down. Let's just knock the door" said Harry irritably.

Ron nodded and then knocked. After a minute the door opened and they had their jaws dropped.

_(Here came the first shock)_

Draco was standing in front of them.

Ron barked, "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy and where is Hermione?"

Harry stood there dumb folded.

Draco folded his arms and raised his left eyebrow. "FYI Harron, this is my room"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror plus confusion plus anger plus frustration.

Draco wore his wicked _(sexy)_smile on his face and sang as if in love, "Ooo Hermioneeee…look whose here to see youuu"

Ron's heart jumped to his mouth and he had to swallow it back hard. Harry was shocked to silence; he could feel nothing. Their world just went upside down.

Hermione walked towards the door with a mixed expression of tension and confusion on her face. "Who is it Draco?"

Ron had never felt such level of repulsion in his life as he now felt listening to what Hermione just said.

Draco gave her space to walk in the view and said, "Its Harron; your friends"

Ron and Harry did not hear a word Draco said. Right now they were seeing their worst nightmare come true in front of their eyes.

_(The second shock)_

As soon as Hermione saw her friends, she was surprisingly shocked and the first sentence she spoke was, "Why are you both here?"

The moment that came out of her mouth, Ron's face got the same shade of red as his hair and Harry was full of concern. His mind started racing with the thought that Draco had done something to his best friend.

On the other hand, Draco slapped his mouth to control his laughter and walked towards his room saying, "I will be in my room; in case you need me 'mione"

And he kicked his door shut as if it were his favorite enemy…

To be continued…..

(A/N): Looking at the amount of reviews I don't think that many people like my story. But like I said, I will not abandon my story this time.

R&R

Love Aki


	7. Save your thanks for Malfoy

_**A/N: HallowRain8587: Thanks a lot for pointing out the missing locks but when I said that Draco was asking Hermione to come out the shower, by that he meant the common shower cubicle that is why they were shouting on top of their voices. I am sorry for not being clear in the explanation. Thanks for the review. I will definitely try to put in more to each character.**_

_Chapter 7: Save your thanks for Malfoy_

_Draco slapped his mouth to control his laughter and walked towards his room saying, "I will be in my room; in case you need me 'mione"_

_And he kicked his door shut as if it were his favorite enemies…_

..

As soon as the door got shut, Ron combusted, "Did he just call you 'mione and you said nothing…and you called him Draco? What is going on…what did you two do…why are you behaving so weirdly and why the hell did you not come for the classes today?"

(_Shock no. 3_)

Hermione was already tensed about the party and after listening to Ron she couldn't control herself and screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you Ronald Weasley. Mind your tone and don't forget that you are talking to the head girl."

In a second Harry understood that something was wrong with her. Understanding the need of the moment, Harry held shocked Ron's arm and forced him out of the room.

_(You guys know how irritating Ron can get…)_

"How dare she talk to me like that …what does she think of herself…bloody Granger…" _Before Ron could say more, Harry slapped him tightly and for the first time shouted at him._

"Do you have any sanity left in you Ron…I just can't believe you said all that to her and couldn't you see how tensed she was…I feel sad for you" Harry gave Ron a disgusted look and walked away.

It had been hours and Draco was still in his room waiting for Hermione to call him. "How long will it take for her to realize that we are short of time and we still don't know what we are going to do on the 31st? That Harron are such a pest; do they always need her to babysit them."

.

.

"What is Granger up to…why she hasn't called me yet…is she taking Harron's help in organizing the party?…if that happens then she along with her pets will have to go through hell"

_Thinking this he quickly walked towards his door and opened it cautiously as if checking up on a sleeping baby._

"_Where the hell have they gone?"_

"_They took Hermione with them!"_

"_How could she leave without informing me?"_

While Draco was asking these questions to himself, he thought he heard something from inside Hermione's room

It was for the first time ever that she had left her door open. He quietly entered her room. As he took in the room he noticed that it was just the same as his room except for the color and the mess. Some books were lying on the bed; the bed sheet had several wrinkles. Then he saw the grand mirror that was just like the one in his room. He saw something move in it. He turned around and found the closet open.

"Granger, is that you?"

No reply came, but he heard a sob.

"Hermione?!"

Draco rushed into the closet and fought with the clothes to reach her. He got frustrated of not being able to locate her. "Hermione are you alright…I am coming for you". Draco at last found her at the extreme end of the closet sitting on the floor looking at him with alarming eyes.

She gave a cry when she saw him. "Draco! What are you doing here?"

She wiped her tears and tried to get up but lost her balance and Draco caught her just in time.

"What happened Granger…why are you crying…did Harron say anything to you…if they did, they are so going to regret it" He was trying to find the answers in the depth of her eyes which only revealed pain and hurt.

"They did not say anything; it was entire my fault. I don't deserve to be their friend Draco; I am so bad; I don't deserve them" and she again started crying.

Draco dint know what to say. He was never good at this stuff, but he had to say something. He had never seen her like this. She had always been the lioness; the savior.

He helped her sit down and then he landed beside her and started cautiously, "Hermione, friends are the one's with who you share your biggest and the silliest secrets. Who is that person for you?"

Hermione was caught off guard by the awkward question. She wiped her face with her hands saying "Why are you asking that…it is Ginny…and what in the Merlin's name is Harron?"

Draco barked a laugh and replied, "Your pets; Harry and Ron…Harron"

To Draco's surprise, instead of getting angry, she laughed awkwardly and punched his shoulder clumsily. Surprisingly, Draco felt good; he felt warm. He was looking at her big hazelnut eyes which were full of tears and joy.

_"I made her smile; no, I made her laugh"_ Draco was smiling to himself and his heart started fluttering; the feeling was foreign to him but he liked it.

He suddenly stood up and ran out of the closet, leaving Hermione staring at his back in disbelief and shock and then she reminded herself,_ "after all he is Draco; the Slytherin snake."_

.

.

After few minutes she heard a familiar voice outside her room. She stood up and started walking and as soon as she reached the door of the closet, she found Ginny's head peeping inside her room and she unconsciously shouted, "Ginny; is that you?"

Ginny's face brightened as if she had found her Christmas gift and she ran and hugged her best friend tightly. "Hermione, how are you? What happened…why were you crying?"

"Oh Ginny, I am so scared." And the Gryffindor's Lioness started sobbing again.

Looking at Hermione's condition Ginny's face turned the same shade as her hair. "Did Malfoy do anything to you?"

"No Gin it is not his fault. He was so sweet to me and you know what; he had named Harry and Ron as Harron; can you believe that!" excited to be with her friend Hermione laughed and cried at the same time.

Draco was at the door listening to their conversation. When he heard Hermione talk about him like this, he felt light as if some burden had been relieved off his chest. He left the place to the girls and walked towards his friend's room.

For the first time after the war was over, Draco steps were moving towards the Slytherin tower. He started feeling shame and anger build in him as the memories of the past years filled his mind. He couldn't recollect the password so he asked the first and the only person coming out of the portrait hole. "Is Blaise Zabini in there?"

"No"

Draco was relieved that his visit to this place was short. He started walking towards the lake when he got a heavy blow on his back and he almost fell down. "What the hell"

"Missed me, mate" barked Blaise.

"Don't you dare do that again Zabini unless you wish to lose all your teeth in a single punch" groaned Draco.

"Are you trying to threaten me head boy" Blaise teased Draco.

"Who's trying; I AM threatening you" growled the Head boy

"Oooo….I am sooooo scared of you….somebody please save me from this monster…he will killlll meeee" cried Blaise dramatically.

"Damn, you cannot be my friend. You sound like some psycho alien"

"Oh really, then who is your friend now; that brainy"

"Shut up Blaise and come with me. Let's go outside."

"Whatever you say mate"

"I think you should directly talk to him Hermione. No one can solve this problem other than you."

"I know Gin, but I can't afford to lose him. He and Harry were my first friends in Hogwarts."

"Hermione I completely understand your fear but here you will have to trust your friendship. You and Ron have always been friends and you wish to keep it the same way. What is wrong in that? He will understand if you'll make him do. You know how he is"

Hermione lips curled into a small smile, "Hmm…thanks a lot Gin for being such a great friend."

"Save your thanks for Malfoy." Ginny teased her.

Hermione's smile faded and she had a big question mark on her face, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me" said the red head amusedly and winked.

Hermione was still processing what she had heard when Ginny spoke again, "I am no fan of his, and I still don't trust him but seriously, he was the one who brought me here, otherwise how would have I known about you."

"What exactly happened Gin?"

_/flashback/_

"_Just listen to me once red head." Draco tried to keep up with Ginny._

"_In your dreams Malfoy" spat Ginny._

"_Ginny, it is about your friend Hermione; now would you listen to me?" said Draco impatiently._

_The red head stopped instantly and turned to show Draco her red shaded face; with a finger pointing towards his side she scowled. "Listen to me very carefully Malfoy; I don't know what you are up to but using Hermione as an excuse to make conversation with me is not a good idea"_

_Draco knew that the red head will not bother listening to him for long so he said in one go, "Harry and Ron came to see her and after they left, I found her crying inside her closet"_

_Ginny's expression changed but she maintained the threat in her voice, "And why exactly should I believe you? Since the first year, all you have done is insult and humiliate her. Now all of a sudden you are concerned about her. Doesn't make any sense to me Malfoy"_

"_I don't care about what you think about me Weaslette; just do it for Hermione's sake" Draco sounded serious which forced her to think about her best friend._

_She eyed him for a minute and after calculating the chances of Hermione crying in her closet, she asked him to show the way towards their room. She followed him with a doubtful feeling and when they reached in front of the portrait, she said, "Malfoy you know that I don't trust you. How do I believe that this is not a trap and that Hermione is inside her closet and not somewhere else?"_

_Draco looked at her in disbelief but then he was reminded of their wonderful history, so in order to make her trust his words, he took out his wand from his pocket and handed it over to her. Ginny gaped at him in surprise but raised her hand slowly to grab the wand._

"_If this was not for Hermione, I would have hexed you the moment you called me by my first name."_

"_This is no time to boast about your skills red head. Just go to your friend and don't make me regret my decision"_

_Ginny stepped into the living room fully alert, as if expecting some kind of attack._

"_You don't have to worry about anything. No one is going to kill you" the famous Malfoy smirk was back on Draco's face._

_Ginny threw his way a vicious look and slowly started walking towards the door which Draco had pointed as Hermione's room._

_/end/_

"Draco brought you here?" Hermione still couldn't believe her ears and asked this for the third time.

"Aha…Draco…..I thought he was Malfoy" Ginny teased her best friend.

"You are absolutely right; he is a Malfoy, so stop teasing me by his name"

Both the girls started giggling and finally got out of the tension mode.

Admiring the closet and the room Ginny praised the view she was surrounded with. "Wow, you have an amazing closet Hermione and a pretty awesome room."

Then they walked to the windows when Ginny exclaimed, "The view is to die for babes!"

"I know. This is one thing that is keeps me sane in this dorm"

Ginny turned towards Hermione with a look of concern and gave her a tight hug whispering into her ear, "One day everything will be fine"

Hermione hugged her back and exhaled in relief that she was not alone. "I hope so Gin. I hope it happens soon."

**A/N: hey all. How was the chapter? Did you see any improvement?**


	8. I will never see them again

**A/N: Hey followers of my story; please review and make me feel good. I badly need some motivation. **

**I do not own any of the character as I am not J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 8: I will never see them again

Draco and Hermione were very nervous after they decided to see professor McGonagall and ask her for some help.

"Are you sure this will work"

"Do you have any better plan head boy?"

"If anything wrong happens, it will be on you Granger"

"Shut up and walk"

"May we come in professor", asked Hermione nervously.

"Yes Miss Granger. What can I do for you both" answered professor happily.

**Hermione**: Professor we were thinking of some different arrangements for the party…

**Draco**: …Yes, we were thinking of some different arrangements for the party like….umm…like…

**Hermione**: …like addition of some muggle drinks, decorations and some other stuff.

_(Professor starts eyeing them)_

**Draco **(_confidently_): Yes professor, as you know that maximum students don't even know who Muggles are except that they don't have magic (_Hermione coughs_), excluding some exceptions.

**Hermione**: professor we were thinking of blending the muggle and the magical world so that everyone enjoys as well as learn something or the other.

**Draco**: …only if you allow us to take such a thoughtful step professor. I mean if you think that we are capable enough to do this successfully.

**Hermione**: professor being a muggle born (_eyes Draco_), I know various such things which can prove to be a hit like muggle food, dresses…

**Draco**: ...decorations, drinks and...I mean alcohol free drinks professor. Hermione has told me about some exotic beverages and some really amazing delicacies. So can we…?

McGonagall interrupted and shockingly asked, "Mr. Malfoy, do you want to say that till now, you both haven't even decided what you are going to cater to the guests?"

**Draco**: No professor, not at all… (_Looking towards Hermione for help_)…

**Hermione**: professor, he means to say that we had already decided the menu weeks ago, but then we thought of catering the students with both types of food which will be pleasant for their taste buds; it will be a big change for them.

(_Professor studies them for a minute_)

**Professor **(_seriously_): Miss Ganger, usually I don't allow such things but you have come up with a really good idea so my answer is yes, I am giving you permission. But be very careful, no mistake will be tolerated.

**Hermione** (happily): thanks a lot professor; thank you so much.

**Draco** (_behaving like an idiot_): Professor I already knew that you will allow us for you know that we are so capable and reliable. We will not fail you professor, I promise. You are so sweet… (_Hermione gaped at him and professor raised her head to look at him_). I mean you are so sweet….I mean can we go….please!

**Professor** (_smiling her cat smile_): I completely understand what you are intending to say Mr. Malfoy. Now if you have some spare time, can I say something to you both (_Hermione got attentive and Draco felt like a fool_); I like your ideas of mixing both worlds so I permit you for a short trip to London (_muggle city_) and shop for the party. You will be given some money which I think you both can yourself exchange in Gringotts Wizarding Bank for muggle money. Now the question is that, when do you find it suitable to leave? Decide it yourself and let me know.

_Hermione had promised herself that she will never be upset and that she will never let anything break her but on hearing about visiting London, her home, she felt a sudden chill running down her spine. Within a moment she was back in her memories where she was loved and cared by her parents. She could see images of her parents, home and herself clearly in front of her eyes. Her father used to encourage her in everything. She could see him teaching her to ride a bicycle, even though she could not balance it properly; her mother was smiling at her, assuring her that she will be fine and nothing bad will happen to her. She was happy, she was laughing and seeing her laugh, her parents were happy too. She was about to fall from the bicycle when her father caught her before she could touch the ground. She had tears in her eyes but her father wiped them saying, "I will never let anything happen to my princess."_

"Hermione…..Hermione….professor has left…what happened….is something wrong... Hermione…" Draco was holding her arms and shaking her when she realized that it was all in her mind; that those were the memories of her past that will never be real again. Draco was still struggling when she whispered, "I will never see them again".

Draco dropped his hands and tried to get a better look of her face when a river of countless tears started flowing from her eyes and then she ran like hell had broken on her.

"Hermione wait…why are you crying…what happened…" Draco's voice was lost now. Hermione was running blindly, following her feet… "_Hermione wait_…" Draco was running after her but she could no more hear or see anything; all she could do was feel pain, hurt and anger building in her chest which was making it difficult for her to breathe. Her lungs were burning from lack of oxygen but all she did was run…

She was burning her chest by running at full speed when she hit somebody's back and fell in the middle of the corridor. Her eyesight was blurred by the fiery tears when she heard a familiar voice which sounded troubled.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry picked her up from the floor and Ron got her wand which had fallen from her pocket while her collision with Harry.

Hermione's face was wet with tears and sweat and some of her hair were sticking on her face. Before her lungs could suck enough oxygen for her to speak, Draco appeared in the view shouting her name. "…_Hermione wait_…"

One moment Draco was running in Hermione direction and the other moment he was lying on the floor far away from her. Ron had hexed him using Hermione's wand. Before anybody could understand the scene, professor Slughorn appeared from nowhere and asked Ron to help him carry Draco's hexed body to the hospital wing.

Ron kept quiet when on the way to the hospital wing professor Slughorn asked him about the person who hexed Draco.

Hermione did not register what happened in the corridor and was still in pain while Harry was walking her towards her room.

"What is the password, Hermione?" Harry was holding her arm from behind and asked her softly. "Hermione…..the password"

At first she did not say a word but then said in a whisper, "Halloween in Hogwarts"

The portrait flew to one side and revealed the entrance to the living room.

Harry walked her to the bedroom and made her sit on the bed. He gave her some water to drink and then sat beside her. She hugged him tightly and again started crying.

"What happened Hermione? Did Draco do anything to you?" Harry's voice was full of concern.

"I will never see them again Harry; never again" Harry knew who she was talking about and hugged her back. Memories of his parents started playing in front of him. In an instant he understood what was wrong with her best friend.

"Does it hurt you the same way Harry…does your heart also burn with their memories…it hurts so much Harry. I cannot live without them; please bring them back to me Harry please. I will give you anything you want but please bring them back to me. I will never leave them again; I will never let them out of my sight; please just once, bring them back to me; Harry please" Hermione's face was flushed with heated tears against Harry's chest. She was sobbing hysterically.

Harry could feel the heat coming from Hermione and also his own. He had tears in his green eyes and guilt in his heart because he knew that if it would not have been for him, Hermione would have never made her parents forget her and take away any memory that was related to her and send them away.

After the war ended, it was for the first time that Harry was confronting his fears like this. "I am so sorry 'mione. I am so sorry that any of this happened. I am sorry that because of me you lost both your parents. I was so mean to let you do that. It hurts Hermione. It hurts so much that sometimes I feel nothing in my heart. It is like a hole has been punched in my heart. It is empty without them and I understand what you are going through. I cannot apologize enough."

"You are my best friend Harry. Without you, Ron and Ginny I don't have anybody to call mine. I am so sorry that any of this happened to you too. I miss them so much Harry"

Both the friends shared the deepest and the most painful part of their lives. They cried for hours and for the first time after the war was over; Hermione felt that she was not alone, that she is still cared and loved.

"Madam Pomfrey, how is he now?"

Miss Pomfrey was annoyed at the sight in front of her. She felt that it was ridiculous that some students still were not able to register the fact that Draco Malfoy had changed for good and that he possess no harm to anyone. "A little better; the hex hit him in the chest but it was not cast properly. He will get well by midnight but it will be better if he spends the night here"

"Sure Miss Pomfrey" saying this, professor Slughorn left the hospital wing.

"Mr. Weasley, stay with Draco till I come back." Ordered Pomfrey to already pissed Weasley

"Hermione, something happened after you fell in the corridor." Troubled voice of Harry filled the now so silent room of the head girl.

Listening to the alarm in Harry's voice Hermione got alarmed and started thinking about the worst possibilities that could happen in a corridor. "What is it Harry; why do you sound so serious?"

"Ron how is he now?" Hermione shouted as she and Harry rushed into the hospital wing.

_They found that Blaise Zabini had reached there before them and was ready to duel with Ron for hexing his best friend._

"How dare you hex my friend Weasel? Find an empty cupboard to practice your ridiculous spells. Your little sister can do magic better that you ever will be able to so just quit and spare everybody else's life" Blaise yelled at the red head and now red faced Weasley.

"This is a hospital for Merlin's sake. Stop shouting you all. Within two minutes this area should be clear. The patient needs rest to recover soon" screamed Pomfrey as she entered the room

Ron made a disgusting face and left. Harry asked Hermione to go and see Draco and meet him outside.

Hermione was full of guilt. Blaise gave her an angry look but made some space for her to go near Draco's bed.

Draco was lying on the bed with closed eyes. He looked innocent but in pain. She sat down beside him and held his hand saying, "I am so sorry Draco. It was my fault. Get well soon"

She apologized to Blaise and left to join Harry outside the room. He gave her a consoling shoulder and they walked through the corridors talking about friends and family.

**A/N: Liked it?**

**R&R**

**Aki**


	9. First names or the last names!

A/N: I am so very sorry guys. I have been travelling and I did not have my laptop along. Well, it doesn't seem that you missed me

Anyways, here is the next chapter.

P.S, I am not J.K Rowling; though I wish I was.

Chapter 9: First names or the last names!

It was 4 in the morning and Hermione couldn't sleep anymore. She sat on her bed and looked at the watch twice. She focused in the mirror on the front wall and found a messy nest on her head.

"Huh, it cannot get worse"

She walked towards the window and found out that the view was breath taking; the beauty was out of the world and she did not have any reason to take her eyes off of it. She was still taking in the exotic beauty in front of her when she suddenly remembered, "Draco!"

Hurriedly she got into her blue muggle jeans and a red pullover; but forgot that her feet are also a part of her body and left the room in her bunny slippers. October in Hogwarts was cold enough for anybody to freeze their feet at 4 in the morning; her cold steps dragged her towards the hospital wing. She opened the door with the slightest noise she could and hopped inside the room. It looked creepy without any light and the only sound in there was of Draco's breathing. She quietly reached in front of Draco's bed and found him sleeping soundly like a two year old. She could only see his face as the rest of his body was covered with blankets. She sat down beside him and started admiring his face cut and his blond hair. She was not aware that she was now running her hand down his cheek, Draco shivered; eyes still closed, his expressions changed from calm to troubled.

Hermione chocked down her emotions and could not believe that she was breaking the rules for a Slytherin and that also for none other than Draco Malfoy.

"I am so sorry Draco. It was my fault, not yours. Please get well soon and save me from feeling guiltier." Hermione's hand was still on his forehead brushing away his hair out of his face. "I don't know what is up with you this year but you seem different, you seem better."

Draco moved inside his blanket and faced Hermione. His hand landed on Hermione's laps which made Hermione stiffen in her seat. She tried lifting his hand as quietly as possible and before she could place it on the bed, Draco moved again.

As Hermione tried to untangle her arm from Draco's, he opened his eyes and then…..

"Aaaaaaaaa….._Ssshhhh Sshhhh Draco, it's me_….who are you…where am I…_it's me,_ _Hermione_….what…what happened…_keep your voice down or somebody will hear_ _us_" Draco freaked out on seeing a figure in the dark holding his hand as Hermione was trying to calm him down.

Draco still could not place what was happening and he did not like that feeling. "Hermione what are you doing here? Where are we and why were you crying?"

"Oh Draco, I am so sorry. We were….."

Before Hermione could utter another word, a distant voice came from outside the room._"What happened…Who is in there?_"

Hermione gasped widening her eyes. "Oh no, Madam Pomfrey is coming. What will I do now?"

Draco was staring at her as if still in shock from the situation. "Hermione, is it really you"

Hermione threw his way a death glare. "Yes damn it, it is me. Oh lord, please save me. Madam Pomfrey will chew me up"

"Slip under my bed, quickly" Draco whispered

"What…are you mad or did you hit your head too hard on the floor"

Draco pressed Hermione's head and pushed her under his bed. "Now try remaining silent for some time Granger"

"Draco who is it? Are you alright?" A bewildered Pomfrey entered the room.

"Yes ma'am, I am completely fine. Actually I was having a nightmare and I woke up. I am really sorry for disturbing your sleep. Everything is fine ma'am"

"A nightmare; are you sure?" Pomfrey asked confusedly.

"Yes ma'am. Otherwise who would have come here so early...no one is that stupid to step out of their beds in such a cold weather" Draco tried to sound as casual as possible.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him suspiciously but then felt it useless to argue and left the room to find some comfort in her warm bed.

As they heard the door getting closed, Draco relaxed and Hermione came out from under the bed. Draco smirked at her saying, "You can thank me later Granger. Now let's just get out of here"

Hermione giggled "You are such a liar Malfoy".

Draco changed his clothes and Hermione guarded the door. "By the way, nice hairstyle Granger"

"Shut up Draco"

"Halloween in Hogwarts"

Both Draco and Hermione couldn't stop laughing and entered the living room.

The Malfoy smirk was back on his face. "Granger, do you realize that you are in your bunny slippers"

Hermione ignored him and shook her wand to light up the fireplace. Draco was amazed to see this and started admiring her. "This girl can already do magic nonverbally"

"Draco, you can go to your bed if you want to. I will sit here and make a list of all the things that we need to buy from…London"

Draco noticed her hesitation and asked, "What is it with you and London…huh Granger. Now I remember, when professor McGonagall said about going to London, you went numb. What is it? Did you get dumped on the streets of London?"

Hermione's expressions stiffened and she spoke through her gritted teeth, "You should rest Malfoy. I don't think it is good for you to exert yourself"

"I was just kidding Granger and I am absolutely fine, but something is wrong with you. One minute you are this cute little bubbly girl and the other moment you behave like terminator"

Hermione stared at him with piercing eyes.

Draco blurted, "What…don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. It was a metaphor"

"You don't make sense to me Malfoy and how did you know about terminator…Do you watch muggle movies?" Hermione raised her eye brow questioningly.

"Yes, I have seen few. I love terminator, transformers and the Hangover"

Hermione's mouth formed an O after hearing this information. She suddenly realized that there is more to Draco Malfoy than what she knows. Keen to know more without seeming to be bothered she carefully started. "Have you seen Titanic…it is a romantic movie…I like it."

"I don't watch cartoons Granger. Can we talk about the trip now" said Draco seriously. He was not ready to open that side of him to anybody right now.

Hermione's smile vanished and she asked, "When do we have to leave and what else did professor say?"

Draco remembered the incident again and was back to being himself. "You were standing right next to me Granger; dint you hear her?"

"You are going to tell me or not Malfoy?" Hermione spat. She was already more than bothered to be in this situation. Never in her dreams had she imagined that Minerva will send them to London for official work.

Draco pulled Hermione away from her thoughts as he was now shouting at top of his voice. "Ok shut up now; enough of using surnames. One moment it is Draco and the other moment it is Malfoy; I am fed up of this. From today onwards I will call you Hermione and you will call me Draco or I will ruin this party; did you get that Granger"

Hermione raised an eyebrow amusedly and then started laughing at him. She teased him saying, "This doesn't suit us Draco Malfoy. We were born to fight there is nothing we can do about it"

"Are you sure Hermione Granger; what if someday you wake up to realize that there is more to it" _Draco wore that wicked (SEXY) look and trust me (the author); it was really very difficult for Hermione to resist that face._

"Let's make a deal D.R.A.C.O; we will not use each other's surname till the Halloween party ends and if any one of us do that even by mistake; the other person can make him do anything and the loser cannot say no. What say head boy…ready for the challenge?" _Hermione winked notoriously._

Draco smirked at her and barked a laugh. "You think that you are going to win, right Hermione?"

"Not at all Draco; I know that I will win and guess what; I've already decided what I am going to make you do", said Hermione folding her arms at her chest confidently.

"I hope it is not a pole dance or strip tease, Her-mio-ne." _Draco winked at her and gestured her to sit by his side._

She chuckled and replied, "You never know Draco"

Draco was grinning when Hermione suddenly said, _"_Ok, now some serious talk. When did professor McGonagall ask us to go for shopping?_"_

"She left it upon us to decide"

"Let's make it today. We are left with just four days which means we'll have to hurry up. What do you say?"

"I say that your friend hexed me because of you and now you need to apologies and for that you are going to take me to the best place for lunch."

"Yeah, whatever Draco" (_she smiles)_

"Fine then, it is 7:30 am now, let's take a shower and then after having our breakfast we'll leave"

"Sounds good to me but before having breakfast, we'll go to professor; we have to inform her about our plan"

"Cool. First let's get done with the list."

"I am happy to see that you both are so active and serious about your duty" _Professor McGonagall was happy to see both the Heads work together._

"Professor we have decided to leave after the breakfast as it will take a full day to finish our shopping_" Hermione was all business-like._

"That is good. Come and meet me after having your breakfast; I need to give you money for shopping. Now you may go and fill yourself up. It is going to be a long day" Professor dismissed the two heads with a satisfied feeling.

"What…you are going with that Malfoy…how could you Hermione…" Ron was emitting flames after hearing about her and Draco's little trip.

"Hermione are you sure about this; I mean will you be fine?" Ginny asked seriously. No matter what had happened the other day but she still did not trust the Slytherin at all.

Hermione was trying her level best to calm her friends her assure them that she will survive. "Yes, I will be fine Gin. Being the head girl, I need to go on this trip and prepare for the party"

Harry's voice was full of concern for her best friend-cum-sister. "Hermione, I know that you can take care of yourself but still, it is Malfoy you are going with. Gin told me about what he did for you but still, I don't trust the guy".

"I know Harry but Draco is not that bad a company. We are doing this for the party; that's it."

"Draco…now he is Draco for you…he is Malfoy, Hermione and he will always remain that…how do you even stand that git…do you want me to come along…"

Ginny lost control of her anger and scowled at her brother. "Just shut up Ron or I'll smash your head in the porridge bowl"

Harry looked at Hermione with eyes full of concern and love. "Take care of yourself and keep this with you" He gave her the gold coin from DA through which she could send him a message.

Hermione was surprised and gave Harry a warm smile and then hugged him tightly, "You are a great friend Harry"

It was such a lovely scene for everybody who saw it except for one person. At the Slytherin table, Draco was gritting his teeth.

Unaware of where Draco's eyes and thoughts were, Blaise asked him, "What is so bad in taste that your face has turned into a rotten apple?"

"Harry Potter" Draco replied unconsciously.

"What… (_Looking at Harry_)…don't tell me that you are jealous of him because he has hugged Granger." Blaise laughed like hell.

"Do you wish to die after this meal Blaise, because I will not feel sorry for you, at all" Draco snarled

"Fine…whatever…hey don't forget to get something for me Drakie"

"Blaise my friend; Shut the hell up" and with that he again glanced a look at the two friends hugging at the Gryffindor table and shouted in his head, "_Get your filthy paws off her"_

"Miss Granger, this envelope has 100 Galleons. Exchange it at the Gringotts and keep a written record of your shopping; I will need it. Mr. Malfoy, keep in mind that no form of alcohol will be allowed in Hogwarts. Keep your eyes open while buying anything to drink. "

"Yes professor" Draco said non-interestedly as something else was bothering him more than petty alcohol beverages.

Professor McGonagall continued, "One more thing; it will be good for you both to buy your dresses for Halloween today itself. Most of the students will get their costumes delivered by today's mail but the rest will shop it at Hogsmeade; there will be a special arrangement for such costumes. The Hogsmeade visit is tomorrow but you both will have to stay at school for the arrangements so don't forget to buy yourself the Halloween costumes"

After listening to professor, Draco and Hermione stared at each other in shock and then at the professor as they just now realized that even they will have to dress up for the party…..

Professor dismissed them saying, "Take care as you have to handle a good amount of money. Be safe and get back before dinner. Have a safe journey."

Draco was desperate to step out of the school and Hermione; well Hermione was fighting a battle inside her mind and heart.

A/N: Please review. Like I said before; suggestions are welcomed.

R&R

Aki 3


	10. Trip to London

**A/N: So Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter.**

**PS, The story is about the last academic year of Harry Potter i.e., in 1997. One Direction was formed in 2010, but I will be using their songs in the fic.**

**I am not J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 10: Trip to London

Hermione had this weird feeling while on their visit to Gringotts about the strange looks that she and Draco got while they were exchanging the Galleons for muggle money. From the person they met at the entrance door of the bank to the one who assisted them while the exchange was going on was acting funny. It seemed as if for those people Hermione and Draco were some kind of a freak. Well, she had to admit that Draco seemed to get more strange glances than her.

The cold wing blew away Hermione's wild hair from over her face and the Draco's from his forehead. Both the Heads used a little magic to turn their robes into beautiful overcoats and then placed their wands inside their magical bags which looked too small to be able to carry a huge amount of money plus some other stuff.

Hermione sighed and prayed to god to help her not lose control. Draco on the other hand was quite excited to step out of the school and spend the day in the muggle world and looked much relaxed once they were a fair distance away from Gringotts.

Taking in the open air of freedom, Draco started enthusiastically, "Where do you want to start from; decorations, caterers, or…; well it's too early for lunch. So what do you say?"

"Lunch?" Hermione raised her eyebrow questioningly. She already was too much panicked about being back in the place where she grew that she was in no mood to solve any riddles.

Draco's face fell as if someone had spilled water on a freshly painted painting. "Weasel hexed me because of you, remember. Now you are supposed to make it up to me by taking me to a nice restaurant. You are Hermione Granger right."

Hermione was in no mood to deal with this kind of stuff right now. "Yeah, I will take you to a decent restaurant. Let's start with the decorations first. Here is the list". She fetched a list with neat handwriting and held it in front of Draco.

Draco did not miss the tensed look on Hermione's face. "So this is how our day is going to be; sad, boring and frustrated?"

Hermione looked at him with a strained expression and unintentionally raised her voice. "If you are here for leisure then you can consider me out of your schedule log. I have to come here for some official purpose otherwise I would not have set foot on this boulevard of broken dreams. Let the chips fall where they may"

Draco was now seriously concerned. He had never seen Hermione behaving like this without any reason. Trying to lift her mood he started nonchalantly, "Ignoring the tone Hermione, I would say that you lost me on the broken dreams part, though I will not deny that I like the song a lot"

Hermione sighed heavily and calmed herself by closing her eyes and clearing her mind. She did not want her past to haunt her present. She did not want Draco to know by any chance that she is weak; that she is broken from inside. She did not want to give him another chance to make her life miserable again.

Putting on a fake smile that vanished in a second she carefully said, "I am sorry. Let's start with the decorations. We can first go to different places and compare the price and quality and after that buy from the one who offers us the best deal."

To Hermione's surprise Draco pulled out his wand and dried a nearby bench. He then held Hermione from her shoulders and eased her on it. Hermione stiffened and was shell shocked to get this treatment from a ferret named Draco and what followed was beyond her imagination.

Draco sat by her side facing her and held her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and she felt as if he was looking into her soul. "Hey, I know something is up with you. The other day you froze to ground when Minerva announced our trip to London. I will not ask you what the problem is but all I want from you is to forget everything and just live in the moment. For once act as if there was and will be no tomorrow. We might not get along very well Hermione and I am not asking you to be best friends with me, as such I don't want to compete with Harron_._ So cheer up as today you have the pleasure of spending your entire day with me and trust me, I will be on my best behavior."

Draco winked making Hermione's heart flutter. She had tears in her eyes and was speechless. On seeing the view in front of him his smirk was replaced by worry. "Hey, I was just trying to cheer you up" Draco released Hermione's hand with a jerk, "I did not mean you any harm by holding your hand. Just forget what I said. Let's go and do some shopping." Draco was now too nervous to say anything else thinking that he will ruin the situation more.

As soon as Draco was back on his feet Hermione jumped up and threw her arms around him. Draco was too startled to process what was happening. Hermione was crying happy tears and tightened the hug. "Thank you so much Draco. This means a lot to me". That was all she could say.

Completely clueless about what to say, Draco gaped for a long time and then tried to make his lips move to speak. "Why are you thanking me; for making you cry?"

Hermione laughed a little and released a frightened Draco Malfoy. After looking at his expressions she laughed again and said, "You are looking funny wearing that expression. And I was not crying because you hurt me but because you made me feel good and I was overwhelmed."

Draco adjusted his expressions cautiously. "So you are not angry with me?"

She smiled and replied happily, "No, I am not at all angry. See, I am smiling."

Draco was completely confused but the smirk returned and so his heartbeat, "I will take your word for that. Now do you mind shopping a little as we do not have much time on us?"

Draco gestured her to take his arm which she willingly accepted and they started walking towards the market place.

After hunting down almost all the shops and bickering about what all decoration items to finalize Draco and Hermione finally came to agreement when they found the most beautiful selection at a gallery specially dedicated for the Halloween set-up; though they had a little problem explaining the manager that they will manage handling all the packages by themselves when the manager offered them a free carriage to their home as they had bought half of his stock.

It was around 2 O'clock and Draco was famished. They had finally finished buying the decorations and now it was time for lunch. He was tired and grumpy and only food could subdue that now. "Hermione it's lunch time now. Put some food inside me or you will have to carry me on your back and trust me, it will not be a very good experience for you"

Hermione chuckled and mimicked him by crouching a little and holding her stomach. Seeing this Draco glared at her but then smiled at her childish behavior. He had never ever seen her carefree in his company. He took a moment to admire her and when she realized that his eyes were on her she sobered herself and tightly said, "Be prepared for the most amazing lunch at the most amazing restaurant"

They walked for a while and suddenly Hermione stopped making Draco bump into her. "Watch it Gran…err…Hermione"

Hermione was too absorbed in herself to notice the mistake that Draco was about to make. Grumpy Draco was now alert because of the slip of his tongue. "Are you choosing between your two favorite places or have you lost your way?"

"It's ok. I will take you there. It is no big deal. The food is amazing there" mumbled Hermione more to herself.

Tapping Hermione's shoulder with his finger Draco sighed. "Have you lost it or are you as hungry as I am?"

"Hmm…"

Draco raised his eyebrow in frustration.

"I am sorry; I was just deciding which place to go. Come, this way"

Soon both the heads were facing a restaurant with almost all the tables occupied. "Hermione, I want to have lunch before my dinner" Draco did not wait for her to say anything.

Draco threw himself on a table near the window where a woman was ready to leave and was gathering her belongings. She frowned but after looking at the desperate eyes of the tired boy sitting in front of her and the girl approaching the table, she smiled and said, "Have a good date" and winked.

Hermione forced a smile at the woman while Draco was gaping at her.

"Did she just say date?" Draco's eyes were at the back of the woman when he chocked the words, but regaining his confidence he continued, "As if I will ever bring a girl here"

When no response came from Hermione, he looked at her to find that she was behaving as if Voldemort might come here in search of her. One moment she was looking everywhere and the other moment trying to hide her face "I hope you do realize that you have company or rather a friend to entertain".

"I am sorry. I am too famished to think straight. What do you want to eat?" said Hermione.

"Are you the same Golden Girl who roamed around in London looking for Horcruxes? Draco was interested in this whole thing as he knew that the girl sitting in front of him was definitely trying to hide something which he will be more than happy to figure out. "Delay in one meal makes you go insane; I wonder what becomes of you if you have to go on fasting someday"

Hermione threw his way an irritated glare, "You better order something before I change my mind and starve you to death; and FYI, I did not have my breakfast, you moron"

This took Draco by surprise and he blurted out without thinking, "But you had soup and bread before that never ending hug with Potter"

It took a questioning look and a raised eyebrow of Hermione for Draco to realize what he had said. In a moment he adjusted his expressions and tried nonchalantly, "Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes. I heard some girl at the Slytherin table commenting on it. My world does not revolve around your love life Golden Girl"

"Yes I love Harry. There is no doubt in that."

Draco chocked on the water he was drinking. "You and Potter huh; you could have done worse"

"Harry is my brother and I love him a lot but obviously you are incapable of feeling such love."

Draco did not want to upset Hermione but she had crossed the line by bringing up a sensitive topic. Feelings, love, passion; it was all different for Draco; something which he could not share with anybody. He excused himself to go to the rest room to calm himself before Hermione could bring the worst out of him.

When he returned he noticed that a guy from behind the counter was stealing glances at her; and not just him but a few other guys in the restaurant. He did not like it and this surprised him but then he smirked thinking that Hermione Granger will never go out with any random guy.

Lunch was ordered quickly:

Draco: "Ginger Ale; Chicken and Mushroom Lasagna and one medium sized Barbeque Chicken Pizza"

Hermione: Virgin Mojito and Smoked chicken pasta with white sauce"

"That's it; this is all you will have for lunch when it is the first meal of your day?" Draco was shell shocked as he could gulp an entire turkey in one go and still ask for more at the moment.

"Well, I will share you pizza so don't over react"

"What made you think that I will share it with you?"

"That will be all. Thanks" and Hermione dismissed the waiter.

"I am telling you that I am not going to share even a single piece with you"

"You know what Draco, you sound exactly like Ron" Hermione chuckled

"I am not eating with you" As soon as Draco stood furiously to leave the table, Hermione caught him by his hand and gestured him to sit.

"I was just kidding cry baby"

"Drop this topic before you lose your friend for the day" scowled Draco.

"Fine Head Boy"

The duo then started talking about random stuff clearly staying miles away from the topic of home or loved ones.

"So what is your favorite song?" asked Draco out of the blue.

"I don't have favorites but these days I am in love with Adele's music and also…" before Hermione could finish her sentence the song in the restaurant changed.

"_You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the door_"

She smiled broadly and continued, "…and One Direction"

"_Don't need make-up, to cover up; being the way you are is enough_"

Draco smiled his secret smile which Hermione had never noticed before.

"Draco Malfoy can smile and not just smirk; Oh My God, that's a first"

Draco scowled from inside for slipping away.

As soon as the lunch was served both the heads started digging on their food enjoying every bite of their meal.

Plates were cleared, bill was paid; it was time to leave the restaurant when the waiter returned with dessert and placed it in front of Hermione leaving her speechless. "Compliment from the house"

"Hey, where is mine?" Draco questioned annoyingly

"What would you like to have, Sir?" asked the waiter in a polite tone.

"The same thing, whatever it is"

"Flummery" said Hermione in a small voice and then turned to look at the counter. There was an old lady looking at her with a knowing look who smiled a sympathetic smile earning a nod from Hermione.

"This is yummy; never tasted before. I have started liking this place" said Draco in between his bites.

Draco noticed the shift in Hermione's mood. Suddenly he wanted to alter that and make her happy; he wanted her to smile like she was smiling before their lunch.

"That is one colorful view" started Draco encouragingly.

Hermione looked up to find lots of kids playing in the park with balloons twice their size. Food baskets, toys, books, trees and people all around added to the beauty. It was like someone had filled a white chart with all the colors leaving no space for shadows. It lifted Hermione's mood a little and she nodded.

"I would like to try something if you can wait for a minute" Draco was willing to do anything to turn Hermione into a laughing Buddha.

"Sure"

Draco left Hermione's side with a plan in his mind. Meanwhile, Hermione was taking in the beauty around her. She watched everybody basking in the sunlight.

She had a smile on her face while she watched a 3-year old girl struggling to keep her brother from pulling her pigtails. She was about to step forward to help the kids when a pair of strong arms hugged her firmly from behind and picked her up a feet high from the ground. Before she knew she was swinging round and round and the view in front of her was blurred.

She was laughing like a 5 year old and was enjoying the wind hitting her face more wildly with every spin. She could figure out that most of the eyes in the park were on her; especially the kid's.

6 spins and she was back on her feet. She was still laughing and wanted to thank Draco for all this but her head was still spinning. As she turned back to face him all she could see was a blurred face. She closed her eyes for few seconds and then opened them to find a shock faced Draco holding lots of balloons in one hand and a bunch of different colored candy floss in the other.

When she adjusted her sight a bit more she found that Draco was standing a few feet behind the man whose hands were holding her waist. She thought that spinning so fast has affected her mind and sight but when she realized who the boy in front of her was; she stood there rooted to the ground.

Never in her wildest dream she had thought that after all this time, it could be him.

A/N: R&R

Aki


End file.
